


The Sin of Loving You

by heonibee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MXBingo, Mystery, all members mentioned, im sorry for this, kihyun is a big time creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonibee/pseuds/heonibee
Summary: Kihyun loves Hoseok so much and he wants his love all to himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the 'Detective/Mystery' Square in MXBingo! May you enjoy.

"Kkukkungie what is love?" The sound of Jooheon's voice broke the silence that had been long-running since most of the staffs left.

 

Kihyun and Changkyun, being the only ones left with Jooheon had no choice but keep up with his questions even if their busy with their own works.

 

"Why are you suddenly asking about that?" Changkyun's brows furrowed, he leaned his back on his seat and looks to the side where he met Jooheon's sparkly gaze.

 

"Just because, don't answer my question with another question! So..." A slight pause and Kihyun is sure that Jooheon's eyes are twinkling pixiedusts by now. "What is love?"

 

"Kihyun hyung! Can you answer Jooheon's question just because I can't? Kihyun was taken aback with the sudden mention of his name. He sighs and he sits back trying to refresh his mind because he'd been working for hours now, he even worked more than their boss, Kihyun thinks it's unfair that he have a lower salary rate when he do better job than their boss.

 

What is love? How do I define love? Kihyun shakes his head fervently and tried to smile at his two younger colleagues as he answers.

 

"Love is a four-lettered word that anybody couldn't live without, like something more than a need." He nods his head to give even more point to his answer.

 

"Aah, hyung, you're too greasy! You are even smiling like an idiot!" Jooheon said as he rubs his arms to hide the goosebumps that automatically appeared on his body once he heard Kihyun speak, Kihyun could only smile at that.

 

"Ah, hyung, aren't you going home yet?" The youngest asked, looking Kihyun across the counter and Kihyun almost freaked out, almost, because he saw the time and it's already late, not as if he cared but Hoseok does. Hoseok must be waiting for him at home.

 

"I didn't notice the time, guess I should go home now. Take care, you two." Both Changkyun and Jooheon nodded at that.

 

Just like any other days, Kihyun timed out before finally exiting the building and straight to the parking lot, he made his way to his vintage car, inserted his keys and starts the engine, he casually smiles to himself whenever a thought about the love of his life crosses his mind as he drives himself home.

 

He is very excited to reach home and be welcomed with Hoseok's lovely scent, he can't wait to touch him and feel his body against his as they get through the night tangled up together, he can't wait to have him all to himself, it hadn't been a long time since Hoseok finally became his, and until now, the younger man wants to savor the moment.

 

Until his mind wandered back to the question he'd been asked earlier, What really is love for me? He hissed to himself as he saw the traffic light turn red, luckily he managed to stop it fastly, not causing any accident in the road. But well, what is love?

 

Kihyun thinks that love is a four-lettered word, people couldn't live without it, people spend most of their effort when they love and for Kihyun, Shin Hoseok is the epitome of Love. He doesn't define Love as 'Perfect', instead, he is aware that love hurts and it takes a lot of Patience but he really couldn't care because as long as he's with Hoseok, he'll be really fine.

 

For Kihyun, Love could only be spelled using four letters and the same goes to his Shin, it takes a Shin Hoseok to make him love and feel loved.

 

Kihyun's life may seem like it's monotonous enough to beat a hamster's life, everyday he's wake up and kiss Hoseok on his forehead, he will get ready and attend his job, for about 10 hours or more he stays in his office, trying to earn as much money as he could and buy everything that would satisfy both him and Hoseok. And then by night when he got home, he'll eat dinner and take a shower, he'll go back to where he'd left Hoseok, everyday he'd admire the sight of him who hadn't moved at all, Kihyun still thinks he's the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen.

 

His life is plain, but he's more than contented and he'll never be fed up with their situation, no matter how complicated or how hard their road will be, Kihyun will never let go. His life may look boring, but it isn't empty, just like how they say, essential things isn't visible to a naked eye. People would never be able to see how right he feels whenever he's with Hoseok, and Kihyun need not show them everything.

 

Today, he reached home later than usual, he excitedly parked his car on their small garage and made his way to the front door, unlocks it with the exclusive key only he have. He grins as it finally unlocks and Hoseok's scent is all over the place. It smells like flower and musk, it's sweet yet manly and it bursts into the whole of the house, it's very welcoming and Kihyun is more than glad to be welcomed by that.

 

He went to the kitchen and got something to heat up, then he slipped into the tub, letting go of every thoughts and smiling to himself. He liked how he feels so light during the times he showers, he liked how it feels as if the water is touching him the way Hoseok should, covering every part of his body and gliding through his skin, not missing a single inch.

 

After what felt like an hour, Kihyun finally decided to get up, he dried himself and slipped into comfortable clothes, he went to his side of bed and kissed Hoseok's cheeks before finally slipping into his side, holding his waist and hugging him tightly. He covered their bodies with blanket as he lets himself fall into a deep slumber.

 

The next morning was unexpected. Kihyun was shocked to see the police surrounding the place he have been calling home. Some takes Hoseok's body, still unmoving, remaining still and cold, without breathing.

 

"No, please, don't take him away fro me, you really can't!" Kihyun pleaded and begged to his knees, he cries even more louder when he felt something cold touches his wrists, it is a handcuff and it restricts him from moving further away.

 

Eversince that day, Kihyun isn't aware about his surroundings, it felt like he looses his sight and his hearing, it felt like he lose himself the day they took Hoseok away, completely succumbing to the police as they locked him on one of the cells.

 

He wasn't really aware until this very day happened, he is seated on a chair, still handcuffed, facing a lot of people who are eyeing him with mixed expressions, some looks angry, some looks like they just want to see and there are a lot who looks at him with pity. That was when he wondered, What did I ever do wrong? Why am I being judged?

 

He looked around and his tears dropped as he saw familiar figures sitting in the front row. There is Changkyun and Jooheon looking at him with so much pity in their eyes, and then Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, his bestfriends, Minhyuk is crying while their hands are in each other's grasp. And then the last people seated there is Chae Hyungwon, one of his colleagues, too, his expression is blanked but he looked at Kihyun as if he would never see him again, tears falling one by one through his now pained expression, he mouthed words to Kihyun saying that he'll make everything okay, and Kihyun assured him that it will be fine at the end. Still, both of them shed tears in their eyes.

 

That moment, Kihyun thought, Is loving Shin Hoseok a sin? Why are they judging him just because he loves Hoseok? Is it wrong to have the one you love all to yourself?

 

A loud banging sound caught Kihyun's attention back and he helplessly stared at where it came from.

 

"We, the jury, found Yoo Kihyun guilty as charged with the crime of murdering and keeping the corpse of Shin Hoseok."

 


End file.
